When the secrets out
by blackblooddoomwolf
Summary: After everone found out Daisukes secret Riku becomes a singer and sings a song about her old friends. Song fic. Song:Hero all charecters


Okay I fell in love with this song when I heard this. This is years later when the town realizes Daisuke's secret and how all his friends, Dark, and his family suffered.

When the secrets out

Riku stood on stage. She had become a singer after long years. Today was the day she would teach the world a lesson. The crowd went wild when she smiled.

"Today I'm going to sing a song about my old friends." Riku remembered when everyone found out Daisuke was Dark. There for her sister Dark his mom dad grandpa and Satoshi had all suffered.

**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,**

**But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,**

**'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?**

**'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong**

**It's not like you hate him or want him to die,**

**But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,**

**Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,**

**Any kindness from you might have saved his life …**

Riku remembered how Daisuke had been first realizing he was Dark they had pushed him away. Finley they pushed him over the edge Dark who now had his own form by then found him almost dead in the bathroom. Dark sent him out of the Japan for a better life. Tears began to prick at her eyes.

**Heroes are made when you make a choice …**

**You could be a hero**

**Heroes do what's right,**

**You could be a hero,**

**You might save a life,**

**You could be a hero, you could join fight,**

**For what's right, for what's right, for what's right …**

Riku remembered how Daisuke had walked right by her as he went to the bathroom where he had died. If only she had stopped him.

**No one talks to her, she feels so alone,**

**She's in to much pain to survive on her own,**

**The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,**

**She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,**

**Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,**

**Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,**

**Each moment of courage her own live she saves,**

**When she throws the pills out, a hero is made ….**

Riku remembered always finding piles of pills all over the house from her sister. Then one day a note saying she was tired of this life and that she moved away from Tokyo. The tears pooled under her eyes.

**Heroes are made when you make a choice …**

**You could be a hero,**

**Heroes do what's right,**

**You could be a hero,**

**You might save a life,**

**You could be a hero, you can join the fight,**

**For whats right, for whats right, for whats right …**

Riku remembered all the times she thought about talking to her sister but ever time she never followed through.

**No one talks to him about how he lives,**

**He thinks that his choices he makes are just his,**

**Doesn't now he's a leader with the way he behaves,**

**And others will follow the choices he's made,**

**He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,**

**His brother who want's to be him is just nine,**

**He can do what he wants because it's his right,**

**The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life …**

Riku remembered watching Satoshi begin smoking and drinking from stress. She even watched him do it in front of his little cousin. Tears began falling down her cheeks.

**Heroes are made when you make a choice …**

**You could be a hero,**

**Heroes do what's right,**

**You could be a hero,**

**You might save a life,**

**You could be a hero, you could join the fight,**

**For whats right, for whats right, for whats right …**

Riku remembered how when ever she was close to him and he was about to start he would pause. If she had told him to stop right then. If she had stopped him she was sure he wouldn't do it. But she didn't. He moved to. He probably was dead. Tears began to pour down so much she couldn't sing. Several voices male and female began to sing. Her eyes widened.

**Little Mickey-Dee was the one in class**

**Who everyday got brutally harassed**

**This went on for years**

**Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear**

**So he walked through the door**

**And grabbed the .44 out of his fathers dresser drawer**

**He said 'I can't take life no more'**

**And like that a life can be lost**

**But this ain't even about that**

**All of us just sat back and watched it happen**

**Thinking it's not are responsibility**

**To solve a problem that isn't even about me**

**This is are problem.**

**This is just one of the daily scenarios**

**In which we choose to close are eyes**

**Instead of doing the right thing**

**If we make a choice and be the voice**

**For those who won't speak up for themselves**

**How many lives will be saved, changed, rearranged?**

**Now it's are time to pick a side.**

**So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene,**

**Cause you just exist and not be seen.**

**So lets wake up, change the world**

**Our time is now.**

Riku looked up Daisuke, Satoshi, my sister, and Dark stood there. "Come on sis lets sing the song of are life." Resa said. She smiled.

**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right**

**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life**

**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight**

**For what's right, For what's ri-ight …**

The crowd went wild. Riku thought that this was what life should be.

What did you think that's the longest one I've wrote almost 3 pages. The song is hero by Superchick if you haven't heard it I highly recommend it.


End file.
